


It happened more than once, shame on me.

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Coughing, Crying, Drama, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Men Crying, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drinking, Vodka, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Dumb stuffs happened in my life that would be funny as stories so I'm gonna retell my stories with voltron characters because I love when lance suffers
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. So it begins

Lance spotted the rizzlers on the side, they had a colourful mango print on them. He gave a disappointing look at shiro, "I don't know you smoked?"

"I don't,"

"Oh why do they have a mango design?" he asked curiously, picking up the paper.

"Because it's mango flavoured, lick it." Shiro kept down a smirk, instead letting a soft smile brase his face.

Lance licked it before pulling it away almost as quickly, Shiro couldn't hold in his laughter "Why! That tasted horrible Shiro! You liar!" he shouted, putting the paper down.

Keith came into the room to see the commotion "What's going on?"

"Shiro lied to me!" Lance crossed his arms dramatically.

___________________________

"Look all I'm trying to say is the only vegan way to sleep is with a Pacifier, you eat spiders on your sleep, that's gross so if someone's truly vegan they have to sleep with a Pacifier!" Lance was desperately trying to prove his point, he was right and he knew it.

Pidge sighed dramatically, throwing her hands in the air, "You're not vegan, I'm not vegan, why are we even having this discussion, I couldn't care less Lance!"

He stomped his foot dramatically "No you're just upset that I'm right for once!" he pointed his finger at the small girl.

Hunks shoulders sunk even lower, his face screaming 'I'm done' "How'd this even start again? And why has it continued for an hour?"

"Because I'm right and I want to hear the words 'Lance, you're right' before this ends, pidge is always the smart one, let me have this!" he pointed at himself repeatedly.

"All I have to do to shut you up is agree with you?" pidge asked defeatedly. Lance nodded "And you didn't say that an hour ago!"

Lance huffed "Can't you just admit I'm right this once?" he almost begged.

Both the others sighed "Fine, lance you were right." Lance fistbumped the air.

___________________

Lance picked up the dandelion like flower, pushing it into Keith's face. Keith tried to blow but as he sucked in to get the air it seemed the flower was too close, he sucked in a large mouthful of the fluffy seeds and started to cough on them. He made a horrified face, it tasted horrible and it felt worse. 

Lance somehow ended up on the floor laughing so hard he thought he'd piss himself at Keith's actions. "You alright?" he asked between his giggling fit.

Keith made a rather pissed off face because no he wasn't okay, this was Lance's fault, he'd put the flower too close, "Arse!" he coughed.

_________________

He sat at the table, everyone was there, he could take it anymore, he had to be honest!

He took a deep breath "Can we get something straight?"

Shiro cracked a grin "I'm not,"

Lance stood up with a soft smile, he protended to be mad, lightly slapping the table "No! I was meant to say that part!"

Hunk shrugged "yay? Lance is gay!" he cheered with a chuckle.

Lance huffed dramatically "This was meant to be dramatic! Why's all the tears?"

"We all kinda guessed," Keith muttered.

Lance's mouth hung open, hand on heart, the picture boy of offended, "Rude..."


	2. One of many drunk tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking bad ;)

If lance was being honest he'd never had to mix a drink before, he'd been to parties but only the type were someone's mum passes you a WKD and you drink that! He'd told Coran about parties, it wasn't fair they couldn't have fun!

Coran being the amazing space uncle he is got the party set up. 

Lance was the first to pore the vodka, where'd Coran even find 32%? Didn't matter, he pored almost a full cup, topping the rest off with coke. Keith gave a strange look but didn't say anything as lance took a big gulp. It tasted like crap! But he didn't let his face show it.

Only 5 minutes later he'd been sat down to play some game similar to Cards against humanity, he'd finished his drink probably too fast but stood up to make himself another, he wobbled like a new born deer. 

Once again he filled his cup and topped it off with lemonade this time, people once again watching but saying nothing. He sat back down, lightly banging his head because of his unsteadiness "You okay Lance?"

"Uhh, yeah why?" he rubbed his head softly before taking another drink. He head his cards close, they blurred the more he looked at them, he squinted at it. It was his turn to put down a card, or was he meant to read a black card?

"Lance you doing okay?" Shiro mumbled, Lance was very clearly dizzy, his head moving in a small circle and bumping off the wall behind him. Lance poked his tongue out in consentrain, he nodded, bad move. The nod sent his head back harder into the wall but lance didn't notice.

"Lance can you put down a card?" pidge said, slightly annoying.

Lance huffed, putting his cards down "I can't read!" he whined

Keith picked up Lance's card, letting his finger slide under the letters "It says batman,"

Lance hummed, taking another large chuck from his cup, "Didn't take you for a lightweight." Shiro stated.

Lance huffed, crossing his arms as his head span "I am not!" he stood to his feet, cup in hand, the second drink was gone. Keith stood with him.

"Okay you're not a lightweight but do you want some water?" Keith asked as he practically carried lance to the kitchen. The kitchen floor was cold, he was hot. Lance laid down on the floor, once again banging his head. "Lance you're gonna give yourself a concussion."

Lance held himself upright before yelled "Yeah but the ceilings gonna consume me!" before slapping himself against the floor again.

Keith shock his head, he poured a yellow drink into Lance's cup, handing it to him after helping him off the floor, lance sniffed it "This is pinnapple juice!" he complained.

"You like pinnapple juice."

"I like vodka."

Keith sighed "if I mix some will you stop whining?" Lance nodded, he held himself up with the counter, he watched as Keith added a shot of vodka to the drink. Oh, he no understood why he was so drunk...

"Keith I've drink two cups of vodka." he admitted

"Why didn't you ask anyone how to do it?" Keith pintched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did no one stop me!" he took the drink and tried to walk with it.

Later in the night

Lance practically crueled to the kitchen, he got himself up with the door frame. "Shiro I don't feel good."

"oh, Keith get the bucket!"

Lance spun on his feet, vomiting on his feet and shiros and Keith's socks.

"oh lance..."

When lance next woke up up he was in someone's lap with a bucket in front of his face, before he knew it he was vomiting again into the bucket. "Oh it's warm..." he heard Keith say before drifting back to sleep.

This time he was in the lounge, next to sofa covered in blankets and pillows, "When did I go to sleep?" he slurred, still drunk.

Keith chuckled "You keep waking up, and I have to babysit your drunk ass." he gave a soft smile "Now please sleep off the rest of the alcohol, you keep asking me and hunk to date you."

Lance looked offended "I would never!"

Hunk giggled "You asked me ten times, you asked shiro to kiss you and you asked kieth out far to many times!"

Lance's face heated, he didn't remember that!


End file.
